Every Day
by Universe
Summary: A music-video-fic about Frieza dealing with some feelings he has for Wynter(a char from The Tragic Tyrant). Believe it or not, Frieza CAN sing!


EveryDay

Author's note: This fic is intended to be like a music video. The lyrics aren't "background". The reason why is because I heard this song and thought the singer's voice sounded strikingly like Frieza's first form dub voice(listen carefully for the songfile to start and you'll see what I mean). I'm writing this as if he were singing the words. If the lyrics are in _"quotes"_ it means he's actually singing in the scene. ^_^ Now that we've got that settled, here we go!

Every Day

At the Icejin castle, all the lights are out except for one. A figure is silhouetted by the pale white glow of a dim lamp.

Frieza sits alone in his personal quarters, holding a rose in his hand and staring out the window at the gloom of his home planet's dark night sky. He is watching Wynter's blue-green armor plates glisten as she works in the small field below his window.

The Icejin puts his fist up against the top of the window, leans his forehead against his forearm and parts his lips.

__

"Don't keep me hangin' on a string   
Tell me what I feel is no big thing   
Don't turn away I'm listening   
Over and over again"  
  
His ruby eyes drift shut as he bends down and pokes his head out the window just far enough to tilt his armored head towards the sky where the stars twinkle hopefully. 

The scene switches to a foggy white corridor with a polished black floor. He is racing towards an unseen destination in the distance. When he stops and looks up, a reflection of a porcelain statue of Wynter holding a rose to her chest appears in his eyes._  
  
Don't give me visions to explain   
There are no doubts I feel the strain   
Of all my senses yearning   
Over and over again _

Scene switches again to Frieza standing alone in a field with his head bowed under a sunny sky. He lifts his armored head and sings,

__

"Every day I see you..." 

Glimpse of Wynter with an armload of linens passing Frieza in the hallway. 

Then back to Frieza in the field. He lowers his head again and starts walking towards you as he heads off to something unseen.

__

"Every day I need you..."

Another glimpse of Wynter passing Frieza in the hallway again, going the opposite way this time. He stops and looks over his shoulder to watch her disappear around the corner. A faint blush comes to his cheeks as he smiles and turns towards his quarters.

Switch back to the field with Frieza stopping and looking up as clouds race across the sky.

__

"Every way I breathe you..."  
  
He bends over a small stream and peers into the water. In it he sees his own reflection. Then the water calms further to reveal a reflection of Wynter looking over his shoulder.

__

"On and on and on and on again..."  
  
Flash to Frieza leaning halfway out of his window to watch Wynter finish up in the courtyard. He releases the rose in his hand and watches it tumble down to land at her feet. Every move she makes leaves a trail when she bends down to pick up the rose and bury her nose in its petals. 

She looks up to discover the window is empty. Frieza, seeming too shy to face her yet, sits huddled under the window with his arms wrapped around his drawn-up knees.

__

"Again..."  
  
Switch to the surreal white corridor where Frieza is racing towards the statue. The rose in its hand is wilting. Frieza starts to run faster with a spooked look in his eyes._  
  
It's not important to wonder why   
What is just is no more to imply   
This simple thought repeating   
Over and over again _

Out in the field it has begun to rain. Frieza is oblivious to the droplets as they speckle his armored scalp and run down either of his black horns.  
  
_"Every day I see you..."  
  
_He lifts his gaze to peer across the field where Wynter is sitting on a rock jutting up from the grass.

__

"Every day I need you..." 

Frieza moves to approach her when she gets up and flies away. A rose remains where she was sitting.

__

"Every way I breathe you..."

He picks up the rose and brings it to his face so he can smell it. Then he tilts his head back and lets the rain pound down onto his face.

__

"On and on and on and on again..."

At the castle, Frieza leans too far forward and winds up falling out of his window. He flips forward once and crash-lands on his back. Wynter drops the rose, jerks around to see him laying there and races to his side. She notices he is injured and extends her hands over his chest. A blue glow gathers around her form as she prepares to heal him.

Flash back to Frieza racing through the corridor in slow motion. He reaches the statue in time to see the rose wilt and lose all of its petals. Then the statue falls over and shatters at his feet.

__

"Imagine all the ways to cope..." 

The Icejin falls to his knees, picks up a piece of the statue and turns it over. It is a cracked hand holding the dried-out brown stem of a dead rose. He looks up with tears on his face, closes his eyes and sings again.

__

"I close my eyes, that gives me hope..."

Behind him a real flesh-and-blood Wynter kneels down to wrap her arms around his shoulders and rose petals begin to rain down around them like snow.

__

"It cures the silence..." 

Back at the castle, the light fades and Wynter takes Frieza carefully into her arms in attempt to rouse him. The sun starts to rise and shine across his face. He stirs, his eyes fluttering open to see her face in the sun's glare. His face expresses disbelief, then melts into a smile.

In the field, Frieza finds Wynter leaning over the stream while the rain pounds down around her.

__

"Every day I see you..."

In the white corridor, he looks over his shoulder to stare right into Wynter's green eyes. He closes his eyes and sings while she uses her knuckles to wipe away his tears.

__

"Every day I need you..."

Out in the field, Frieza's reflection appears in the water next to Wynter's. When she gasps and turns around, he slowly offers her the rose. She takes it and throws her arms around his neck to bring them face to face.

__

"Every way I breathe you..."

At the castle, Frieza raises a hand to cup Wynter's face and cranes his neck up to press his lips to hers. The sun seems to intensify in its brilliance. In the corridor, he tilts his head back and to the side to kiss her, and the falling rose petals transform into glistening rain. Out in the field, he leans forward to cover her mouth with his. The raindrops morph into soft rose petals that flutter softly to the ground like snow.

__

On and on and on and on...  
  
Frieza is alone again in the white corridor, but he looks a hundred percent happier as he looks up through the rain. The statue of Wynter is back together in one piece and holding a perfectly healthy red rose.

__

"Every day I see you..."

At the castle, he stands up and walks inside with a smile. Behind him the rose lays forgotten on the gravel with a few droplets of blood on its thorns.

__

"Every day I need you..."  
  
Out in the field he is lying on his back. He brings both fists up to his chest and turns his head slightly from side to side as if shouting at the top of his lungs while rose petals flutter down around him._  
  
"Every way I breathe you..."   
  
_Switch suddenly to an image of Frieza awakening from a good-night's sleep and wiping a hand over his face. A sliver of light from outside illuminates his eyes as he reaches up and pulls the shade off his window. It is raining, the droplets falling in slow motion with a different image of Wynter within each perfect sphere.

__

"On and on and on and on..."

Light floods into the white corridor to shine on an ivory statue of Frieza and Wynter standing chest to chest, merged together as one. The entire place starts shaking and crashing down all around, but the statue remains completely unharmed as it tumbles end over end through the blackness.

__

On and on and on and on again...  
  
Way out in the field, the clouds and rose petals are completely gone without a trace. Frieza is lying on his back with Wynter draped across his stomach in a very suggestive manner. Both are sound asleep and their images disappear in the glare of the sun.

__

Again...

At the castle, Frieza stops staring at the deluge outside and looks over his shoulder with a smile when a small white hand comes up to touch his shoulder. Wynter sits up, wraps both arms around his neck and smiles as she greets him with a kiss. The shade is released and the room instantly goes dark.


End file.
